His Butler, Pleasuring
by ScorpianQueen24
Summary: Ciel starts having feelings for Sebastian, but what happens to these two during a nice long bath time? Lemon warning!


His Butler, Pleasuring

~Ciel~

"Sebastian…bring me my Earl Grey tea please, and a scone. No need for dinner tonight." I demanded my butler as I shuffled my papers and ran my fingers through my short bluish hair.

"Right away, young master." He replied while bowing down on one knee then walking quickly through the mansion halls.

I sighed while still stroking my hair, accidently knocking my eye patch clean off my face and onto the floor. My hand immediately covered my eye from where the patch had fallen from and I sat there thinking.

"Damn him…how could someone like _him_ make me this confused?" I thought angrily as I clutched my hair and smacked all my papers off my desk.

This man, the one with those poisonous red eyes and that tall dark stance he always seemed to have. Yes, _him_, the one who wants to devour my soul to the very last bite and think nothing of it the next day. I Ciel Phantomhive have fallen for him. These past two years have pulled us somehow closer. What is it? Is it the contract that makes me feel this way, the symbol that was placed inside my eye upon meeting Sebastian or was it that I truly was falling for my own butler?

"That dream…those thoughts. All of them! Why does it have to always be me?" I thought aloud.

"Is something the matter young master?" An-oh so familiar voice called out; it was Sebastian.

Calm down; don't let him see through you. "No. Just. Clean up this mess…please." I spoke trying to seem normal.

He gave me one of those non-believing looks, "As you wish." He said while crouching down to pick up the papers and place them neatly by on my desk, all while still holding my tea and scones in his free hand. After finishing he placed the tray in front of me and I began to eat; the food and tea, perfect as always.

"Sebastian, start a hot bath for me, I will be retiring early tonight." I said before raising my tea cup to my lips and taking a nice long sip.

Sebastian did one of his super sexy smirks of his and bowed once again, "Of course young master, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even give my master a nice warm bath before bed time." He said with a wink.

A small blush creeped across my cheeks and I looked away defiantly, trying to pretend I didn't notice. "Hmph, whatever…just have it ready by the time I finish my meal." And with that he got up and left.

~Sebastian~

I hung up my tail coat in my resting area and rolled up my sleeves to get ready to bathe the young master before he retires. I walked into the bathroom and turn the tub on to the exact perfect temperature. As the bathroom filled with steam and the smell of lavender and roses I prepared everything to the masters liking. I pulled out my pocket watch to check the time.

"Hmm he should be here soon." I said to myself.

Then guess what short master the cat dragged in; Ciel.

"Is my bath ready Sebastian?" He asked rather rude and impatiently but, being his butler I didn't react much to it.

"Of course young master, here let me help you." I said while walking up to him and kneeling down on one knee in front of him, proposing style.

I unbuttoned his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his small petit frame. I pushed him down slightly so he fell onto his bottom as I stripped him of his socks and footwear. I glanced up at him to find a blush on his cheeks which made me smirk and poke it with one of my un-gloved hands causing it to grow more.

"You know young master at time you look like a helpless child…but then I remember that you are only in your young adult years." I said teasing him.

He looked at me in a stern way as his blush grew to both sides of his face, "What are you talking about? I may be just fifteen but, my mind is way more knowledgeable than most of these adults around here and just who do you think you're calling help-" He froze a I slammed my hands on either sides of his head and placed my face inches in front of his. His breathing stopped for a few seconds as I inched my lips closer to his ear, "Admit it young master…without me you wouldn't even know how to tie your own shoes nevertheless bathe or brush your hair properly. Not to mention, on many occasions you would have either been killed or injured…severely." I whispered into his ear.

He bit his lip and turned his face away from mine. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head making him a lot more helpless than he already was and used my other hand to forcefully turn his face back towards mine. I could tell he was at lost for words by just watching him tremble under me.

~Ciel~

"S-Sebastian." I managed to choke out as he brought his face back up to mine.

He was for sure going to drive me crazy with him being up so close to my face…but deep down…in the pit of my stomach, I was enjoying every bit of this. I got lost in his eyes and everything around me just froze, that is until I felt his lips crash up against mine. My eyes grew wide then slowly closed as I allowed him to kiss me. "Damn him…he's stolen my first kiss…Elizabeth is not going to like this one bit…" I thought.

After about a second of me drifting off, Sebastian dragged me back to reality by French kissing me. My god his tongue was just so…so… amazing, although he did once say that he could "indeed tie a cherry stem with his tongue". I felt a twitch down near my lower region then a bulge slowly arose from my trouser shorts. I opened my eyes slightly and glanced down at where the bulge was forming to see that it was coming from where my member normally was. It hurt...like suddenly my shorts grew too small for me. Sebastian noticed this and slowly pulled away from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva that kept our mouths somewhat connected.

"Young master, I believe that something is…bothering you." He said seductively as his eyes slowly trailed down my body. "But I only do as my you tell me…so just say the words and there will be no turning back." He said while smirking that gorgeous smirk of his. I thought for about a minute or so then I slowly nodded.

"Just w-what exactly do you plan to do to m-me, Sebastian?" I said while biting my lip.

He traced my lips with one of his fingers then pressed it softly against them, "Just leave that part to me."

He carefully slide down my shorts and poked at my briefs then after a while he slowly slid those off revealing my member which was standing at full attention to Sebastian.

"Now young master, I believe that I've taught you better than that…it's never polite to point at someone." Sebastian said while wrapping his long and slender fingers around it and started making slow jerking motions with it. My lips formed into an "O" but I quickly bit my lip before he could see my face and just made small gasping sounds instead. Sebastian lifted his head to my chest and used his free hand to massage one of my nipples which were also standing at attention to Sebastian's' touch. I shut my eyes tight as the pleasure of both my nipples being teased and my member being treated so delicately began to build up.

"S-S-Sebastian." I moaned out loud.

I felt my stomach slowly start to fill up and suddenly clench up together. I felt as if I were going to explode...I was holding this in ever since Sebastian started doing this.

"S-S-Sebastian…I-I-I can't..." I moaned as he began to quicken his pace and he soon replaced his finger that was teasing my nipple with his mouth.

Not so long after, a gush of white shot up in short bursts onto Sebastian's black waist coat, staining it with a cream colored substance. Sebastian gave me an almost sinister look as he unlatched himself from my chest.

~Sebastian~

I gave Ciel a soft yet stern look and he carefully started gnawing on his lip.

"M-my apologies." He mumbled under his breath causing me to smirk.

"Oh dear, a spot like that will take ages to clean out…I think a little repayment is in order." I spoke while pulling him onto my lap.

Ciel shyly turned his head away, "I'm you're master and my soul is already you're repayment."

"Hmmm perhaps so, but until then I want a different sort of repayment." I said while sitting on the on the edge of the tub.

"Like…what?" He said while narrowing his eyes and standing up straight.

"The same treatment I just gave you of course…this is the only other thing that I will have to charge you for young master." I said while slowly stripping off my top and flipping my silk like black hair perfectly back into place. Ciels' eyes widened slightly, "Are you insane? There's no way I can give you the exact same treatment." He said while putting his hands on his hips. I chuckled.

"Well you could always switch it up…I love surprises." I said while leaning back slightly.

Ciel mumbled a "fine" under his breath and something else that was inaudible, and knelt down in-between my legs and carefully unzipped my dress pants. He began to gently massage my longer and thicker member though my undergarments. My face didn't move or even twitch at his gentle littler gestures, I glanced down at him, "Young master, if you want to learn how to pleasure someone as special as me you're going to have to learn how to be a little bit more….aggressive." I said while using his hands to slide out my ridiculously large monster cock which he could barely even wrap his hands around. His eyes widened even farther than they have ever before and he was nearly speech less…well what can I say how could I be one hell of a lover without one hell of a 'jack-in-the-box'.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" He said while staring up at me, "IT'S AMLOST IMPOSSIBLE NOT TO GET AGGRESSIVE WITH TH-" He stopped in mid-sentence as I smirked down at him, "Well that's the point of it of course…it forces you to be creative young master." I said.

He blushed then looked back to it and sniffed it before timidly licking at the tip then carefully up and down my thick shaft. I tilted my head back slightly and groaned in the back of my throat and watched Ciel as he made my sword in the stone nice and wet before he began sucking on the tip. My breathing hitched slightly as his tongue swirled around the circumference of my special weapon. Although this felt good, my member was still pounding painfully as the rest of it was getting no kind of attention. I bucked my hips into Ciels mouth a few times, encouraging him to go down even farther and with that he did. I felt him choke and I quickly glanced down at him to make sure he was alright but he was taking it pretty well down that tiny little throat of his. He bobbed his head back and forth repeatedly, increasing pace every few seconds or so which caused me to moan seductively a bit more outward this time; Ciel shivered and looked up at me as he became more passionate with his pace and motions. He dragged his teeth up and down my shaft with every in and out head movement, one hand stroked the parts of my cock that his mouth couldn't reach, and his other was massaging my jewels and soft little teasing circles. My eyes closed as I gently held back my masters tiny bit of hair to keep it from tickling me. I was so close to my release that I could almost imagine what my young masters' face would look like with freshly made salty yogurt all over it.

Then with a slight grunt and a moan my thoughts came to life as my special yogurt dripped from Ciels' lips and spilt itself all over his face. He swallowed most of it and made the most satisfied noise I have ever heard him make.

"Now, Sebastian…about my bath." He said as he slid the rest of my clothes off and pushed me into the tub and he soon followed after me by sitting in my lap.

"I want to be squeaky clean for bed." He said while crossing his arms and shutting his eyes.

I gave him a confused look then I smirked at him and began to wash up and down his body with a wash cloth.

~Ciel~

I have no idea what came over me just then but I definitely wasn't going to try and stop it now. Sebastian first cleaned his cream colored substance from my face and anywhere else that it spread to. He scrubbed where he normally would scrub and washed my hair and everything else, except my member. I glanced at him when he stopped, "What on earth are you doing? You missed a spot." I said.

He smiled and rubbed soap on his member instead of mine.

"You said you wanted to be squeaky clean tonight didn't you? Well I'm going wash the dirtiest place on you…so then you'll be perfectly clean." He said while gently prodding my behind with his member. A blush crawled across my cheeks as he did so then I shut my eyes tight.

"It may just hurt a bit young master…just give me the command." He said while waiting patiently for me to decide.

"Just do it Sebastian." I whispered.

"Are you sure, sir? I could-"

"Are you questioning my decisions, Sebastian? Do you want to break the contract?" I barked before he could BS any farther.

He smirked, then slammed the whole thing inside me causing me to scream out but Sebastian cover my mouth to muffle it before it echoed throughout the mansion. He waited patiently once more for me to get use to his size then he gently started to thrust in and out. After a while I grew tired of his slow pace and started going up and down by myself. My cheeks were almost as red as his eyes and the rest of my senses were clouded by lust and a lavender rose scent. He then wrapped his fingers around my member once more and it slid up and down through them as I bounced up and down causing an orgasmic friction that was almost unbearable; Sebastian made this situation all worse by nibbling on my neck. So many different kinds of pleasures were surging through my body a once causing my release to come quicker than Sebastian's did. A I began to stop he made a dissatisfied noise and bend me over and slammed into me again causing me to scream out again only a lot less louder than before. He rammed in and out of me hitting a spot that almost made my eyes roll back into my head; by then I was moaning so much I couldn't even tell what the hell was going on, but it just felt so amazing that I didn't care. I wanted it. Sebastian leaned over and nibbled on my neck again while still ramming me and jerking me all at once. I started to feel my stomach curl up again as my moans grew louder.

"S-S-S-SEBASTIAN!" I yelled just as both of our releases came at the same time. Mine disappeared into the water as his disappeared inside me; so warm and satisfying. He pulled out of me nice and slow as he picked me up bridal style into his arms; he must have knew how exhausted I was because I was for sure about to pass out if I stood up, whether it was on all fours or both legs.

Sebastian sat me on the edge of the tub as he emptied the water and slipped my nightgown over my head and over my body. He somehow managed to get his clothes back on without me noticing because once I glanced at him he was dressed in his usual waistcoat , dress shirt, dress pants and shoes. He scooped me back up into his arms and escorted me to my bedroom. He placed me under the sheets and stood up straight before bowing slightly.

"Well, goodnight young master, please do have a comfortable sleep. And please do remember not to hide things from me anymore…because I will figure it out." He said while looking me in my eyes; I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Just go to bed Sebastian." I said while hiding under the sheets.

And with that he did one last bow and spun on his heel and out the door, gently shutting it on his way out.


End file.
